Trędowata/II/04
Kategoria:Trędowata IV Długi czas Stefcia nie mogła się uspokoić. Odkryta prawda była dla niej tym boleśniejsza, że i sama kochała Waldemara. Dramat babki zdawał się w niej powtarzać. – Jak to się stało, mamo? Jak to było z babcią? – pytała Stefcia. Pani Rudecka tuliła załzawioną córkę, razem z nią przerażona. – Słyszałaś, moje dziecko, że babcia nic nie wiedziała, gdzie się właściwie znajdujesz. Nie wymieniałam nazwiska pani Elzonowskiej: to by ją od razu uświadomiło, że jesteś w domu arystokratycznym. Ona obawiała się dla nas arystokracji. Napisałam, że jesteś w rodzinie obywatelskiej, u naszych znajomych. Pytała się o ciebie często, wyrzucając nam, żeśmy cię oddali do obcego domu. I nas to gryzło, tęskniliśmy za tobą. Ale czekaliśmy cierpliwie do roku. Tak się tobą cieszyłam, kiedy ojciec powrócił z wystawy i opowiadał, żeś jeszcze wyładniała, że masz wielkie powodzenie. Te kwiaty przysłane mówiły o tym. Byłam szczęśliwą, tylko... – zresztą mówmy o babci. Stefcia zrozumiała, co matka chciała powiedzieć. – Mówmy o babce – ciągnęła pani Rudecka. – Jak wiesz, była ona patriotką, interesowało ją, co się dzieje w kraju i u nas. Na jej żądanie ojciec opisał wystawę dość obszernie i dużo wspominał o tobie. Stało się to niedawno. W liście wymienił nieostrożnie nazwisko pani Elzonowskiej jako matki twej uczennicy; dodał, że jest z domu Michorowska. Nie pojmuję, co się ojcu stało. Same nazwiska świadczyły, że przebywasz u magnatów. Ale biedny ojciec nie wiedział, co wstrząśnie najbardziej babcią. Przy tym chcąc jej zrobić przyjemność, posłał kilka ilustrowanych pism z czasu wystawy, gdzie były szczegółowe informacje dotyczące wystawców, ekspertów oraz opisy zabaw. Między portretami znajdował się wizerunek młodego ordynata, Waldemara. W liczbie pań ekspertek wymieniono panią Elzonowską, z domu ordynatównę Michorowską, córkę Macieja i księżniczki de Bourbon. Wszytko to zrobiło na biednej babci nagłe i straszne wrażenie. Nastąpił silny atak sercowy i pomimo przedstawiań doktora i panny Elwiry natychmiast wyjechała do nas. Musieliśmy powiedzieć prawdę. Słuchając opowiadań ojca, zresztą dość oględnych, patrzyła mu w oczy badawczo, ciągle pytając nie o Macieja, lecz o Waldemara. Musiał go jej ojciec opisać szczegółowo. Była bardzo zmieniona, nie mogliśmy pojąć, co ją tak przeraża. Gdy ojciec mówił o wielkiej sympatii pana Macieja do ciebie, że nazywasz go dziadziem i że jesteś do niego bardzo przywiązana, babcia niespodziewanie rozpłakała się. Byliśmy przestraszeni, nic nie rozumiejąc. Ale babcia nie objaśniała nas, mówiła tylko, że chce, abyś jak najprędzej powróciła. Ojciec do ciebie napisał nawet list i pokazał babci. Pod wieczór zastałam babcię w salonie. Oglądała chciwie fotografie z Głębowicz. Gdy weszłam, pokazała waszą grupę w kostiumach. Ordynat stoi tam tuż obok ciebie, ma pochyloną głowę i patrzy na twój profil z wyrazem istotnie zastanawiającym. Ty jesteś także jak natchniona. Nas to również uderzyło. Ale babcia, jak się okazało, znała dobrze ten wyraz i te rysy. On podobny do swego dziadka, a ty do niej. Grupa ta wstrząsnęła nią... “I wy to widzicie? i wy na to pozwalacie? przecie to jasne jak dzień, że oni się kochają” – mówiła wzburzona, gniotąc moją rękę. Zaczęła bardzo nalegać, żeby cię stamtąd zabrać. Całą noc spędziła w niezwykłym podnieceniu. Czuwaliśmy przy niej. Majaczyła. Nad ranem nastąpił gwałtowny atak. Już zdawała się konać. Szczęściem, przeczuwając to, sprowadziliśmy lekarza. Atak minął, zażądała księdza. Po olejach świętych, wezwawszy nas oboje do siebie, po- wiedziała wszystko. Straszną przeżyliśmy chwilę! Ten człowiek, który złamał jej życie i uczynił ją nieszczęśliwą, to Maciej Michorowski – dziadzio, o którym tyle i tak serdecznie pisałaś. Ogarnęła nas straszna obawa o ciebie, dziecko, bo gdyby nie młody ordynat... ale ten szczegół i babcię najwięcej przeraził. Ciągle mówiła o tobie z miłością i lękiem. Oddała ojcu paczkę z pamiętnikiem, oglądała fotografię, szepcząc sobie różne uwagi. Na ciebie mówiła: “Biedna śliczna”. Patrząc na niego szeptała: “Taki sam, taki sam”, albo “Widzenie z młodości, moje fatum”. Przeczuwała śmierć, bo poleciła ojcu, aby oddał ci pamiętnik po pogrzebie. Nazywała tę książkę skarbem, nie mogła się z nią rozstać. Przyszedł nowy atak i odebrał jej życie. Pani Rudecka podniosła chustkę do oczu. Stefcia, oparta o jej kolana, trzęsła się. Łkania rozrywały jej piersi. – Dlaczego, mamo, nie wezwaliście mię wcześniej? – Nie było czasu, dziecko, wszystko to stało się tak nagle. Pani Rudecka gładziła włosy Stefci, ze łzami w oczach patrząc na jej śliczną, złamaną bólem postać. Tuląc ją do siebie, spytała cicho: – Stefciu, dziecko moje, bądź ze mną szczera, powiedz prawdę: ty... kochasz ordynata? Dziewczyna załkała głośniej. – Tak, tak! – Jak ona odgadła, jak zrozumiała! – szepnęła pani Rudecka o zmarłej matce. – Stefciu, ty powinnaś wyjechać stamtąd. – Wyjadę, mamo, powrócę do was, ale – tak mi ciężko... Państwo Rudeccy zatrzymali Stefcię na parę tygodni. Była rozstrojoną, bali się o jej zdrowie. Matka starała się łagodzić żal córki. Ojciec oddziaływał na Stefcię zawsze jak najlepiej. Dziewczyna uspokajała się powoli, tęskniąc za Słodkowcami. Odwracała uparcie myśli od Waldemara, lecz daremnie: stał ciągle w jej oczach, świetny, wspaniały, zwycięski. Takim samym był niegdyś i Maciej. Stefcia czytała pamiętnik babki, coraz nowe odnajdując podobieństwo Waldemara do Macieja. Tylko Waldemar posiadał więcej energii w życiu codziennym i więcej ironii. A także posiadał słabszą wiarę w ludzi i większą niezłomność charakteru. – Czy i on postąpiłby tak samo? Chciała zagłuszyć w sobie tęsknotę, ale nie mogła. Przywykła do innego życia. Bez komfortu żyć łatwo, gdy się go nie zaznało, ale odzwyczaić się trudno. Stefcia nie okazywała tego, jednak brakło jej czegoś. Zabawy z ośmioletnią Zosią, zawsze bardzo kochaną, nie mogły jej teraz rozruszać. Brat Jurek, wesoły czternastoletni urwis, uczący się w domu, drażnił Stefcię hałasami. Dziewczyna nie poznawała samej siebie; przed rokiem i ona bawiła się w konie z bratem i siostrą, nie mniej od nich sprawiając hałasu. Teraz Zosia spoglądała na nią z pewną obawą, a w obejściu jej przebijał wielki dla siostry szacunek. Nie ciągała jej jak dawniej za suknie. Ale pieszczoty Stefci robiły na małej wrażenie. – Co tam Jurek mówi, że Stefcia się zmieniła! On kłamie. Stefcia taka sama dobra jak przedtem. I wyciągając różaną buzię w długi ciup, dodawała zaraz: – Stefciu, mów mi o Luci, ja ją tak lubię. Zaczynało się opowiadanie, które i Stefcia lubiła, bo ją przenosiło do Słodkowic. Z Jerzykiem sprawa była trudniejsza. Chłopak zerkał na starszą siostrę oburzony i wszystkim po kolei powtarzał: – Stefa to już całkiem dorosła panna. Nawet w konie nie chce się bawić, tylko tak coś myśli i myśli. Jej już trzeba tren dodać do sukni. Stefcia zjednała go sobie, opowiadaniem o stajni, zwierzyńcu i psiarni w Głębowiczach. Za to nie miała już spokoju, domagał się ciągle nowych szczegółów. Raz podczas lekcji zapytał swego nauczyciela, młodego studenta prawa, wielkiego demokraty: – Jak się panu podoba Stefa? – Bardzo ładna panna i bardzo miła. – E! pan tak mówi dlatego, że ja jej brat. Ale niech pan mi powie jak swemu koledze, w zaufaniu. – Mówię prawdę: ładna i miła, tylko... wielka dama. Jurek otworzył szeroko oczy i usta. – Jak to? – Stefa to jest Stefa, nie żadna wielka dama. – Ty tego nie rozumiesz. Panna Stefania jest przesiąknięta arystokracją. Jest sympatyczna i niedumna, bo jej nie zdążyli jeszcze zmienić, ale i to przyjdzie z czasem. Oni ją przerobią na swój sposób. Jerzyk ujął się za siostrą: – Wcale nie! Stefa będzie zawsze naszą, nie jakąś tam arystokratką. Szkoda, że tak spoważniała, ale to pewno tylko teraz, bo babcia umarła. Ona się potem poprawi. Zamyślił się i spytał znowu: – A czy arystokracja to co złego? Student skrzywił usta z lekceważeniem. – Nic mądrego, w społeczeństwie to zero. Ale powtarzam, ty tego nie rozumiesz. – Ale takich koni, jakie są w Słodkowcach i Głębowiczach, to nawet u nas nie ma. Oho! ja wiem, Stefcia mi opowiadała. A jakie zwierzęta, a jakie psy! a najładniejszy wielki dog Pandur, co biega zawsze za ordynatem. Pan go widział na fotografii głębowickiej ze zwierzyńca. Student wzruszył ramionami. Nie lubił, gdy mu ktoś wspominał Głębowicze, bo ordynat, którego znał ze słyszenia, dziwnie jakoś paczył jego pojęcia, jakie sobie urobił o arystokracji, a młody prawnik wyjątków w swej regule nie uznawał. Śledził także Stefcię Narnicki. Z prowadzonych z nią rozmów doszedł do wniosku, że ordynat Michorowski nie jest jej obojętnym. I to go drażniło. Czy Stefcia ma wzajemność, nie mógł dociec. Ale Narnicki niedługo pozostawał w niepewności. Klucza do rozwiązania tej zagadki dostarczyły mu fotografie głębowickie. Zresztą wiedział, że taka Stefcia musiała się podobać i że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo ze strony ordynata, zwłaszcza jeśli on dostrzegł jej skłonność ku sobie. Narnicki nie znał dokładnie smutnej historii zmarłej ciotki Rembowskiej, prócz mętnej legendy, krążącej w rodzinie. Nie wiedział o rzeczy najważniejszej, polegającej na zbiegu okoliczności – o owym złym fatum, które zawisło teraz nad Stefcią. Nie rozumiał, co się z nią dzieje. Nie chciał wierzyć, że Stefcia kocha się bez wzajemności: miał na to za wiele dowodów przeciwnych. Ale w jego mniemaniu to jedynie mogłoby ją ocalić. Tymczasem otaczał Stefcię opieką, chcąc ją najdłużej zatrzymać w Ruczajewie. Nie narzucał się jej, ale czuwał bez przerwy. Stefcia zawsze go miała przy sobie. Któregoś dnia poprosił ją o fotografie z Głębowicz. Poszli razem oglądać. Stefcia rozłożyła wielkie kartony zbiorowych grup i przyglądała się z takim namaszczeniem, jakby je widziała po raz pierwszy. Narnicki patrzał na nią uważnie. – Czy was tu kto pozował, kuzynko? – spytał wskazując na grupę w kostiumach. – Naturalnie. Fotograf. – Ordynat nie wygląda na upozowanego. – Tak, on stanął sam. – A widać to. – Podoba ci się? – spytała Stefcia, udając obojętną minę. – Kto, ordynat? – No, tak... Narnicki chciał powiedzieć: “wymuskany laluś”, ale spostrzegł się w porę, że byłoby to kłamstwo zbyt rażące i że Stefcia odgadłaby jego intencję. Zazdrość wyrażona w ten sposób wydała mu się niską i Narnicki odpowiedział szczerze: – Przystojny i bardzo elegancki, a nade wszystko wybitnie typowy. Stefcia spojrzała na kuzyna z wdzięcznością. – Tak, dobrześ powiedział. To jego cecha główna. Narnicki zauważył jej nagłe ożywienie i postanowił mówić dalej, nie spuszczając z niej oczu. – Wśród nich wszystkich on wygląda na luminarza. Ma rozumny wyraz twarzy i znać w nim lwią energię. Tacy ludzie idą do celu śmiało, depcąc wszelkie przeszkody, i dlatego nie są bezpieczni. A przeszłość ordynata, bardzo zresztą świeża, znana jest ze swej burzliwości. – Dlaczego to mówisz? – spytała sucho Stefcia. Narnicki wzruszył ramionami. – Mówię o nim jako o typie, a dodaję uwagę, że ludzie z taką energią i swobodną przeszłością, zwłaszcza gdy mają miliony, potrafią nie przebierać w środkach dla zadowolenia swych kaprysów, nawet chwilowych. Ordynat jest wytwornym, tym gorzej. Taki aksamitny płaszczyk pokrywający feudalizm – bo u niego i ten rys jest widocznym – ułatwia mu zaspokojenie jego fantazji. – Nie powinieneś o nim mówić z taką pewnością, bo go nie znasz. – Czy określiłem go fałszywie? – Nie, ale źle go sądzisz. – Przepraszam cię, kuzynko! Jeśli ja nie mam podstawy sądzić go w ten sposób, tym bardziej ty nie możesz za niego ręczyć. – Ja go znam bliżej. – Z salonu! jako wielkiego pana i wytwornego człowieka, jeszcze jako sportsmena, causeuracauseur (fr.) – interesujący rozmówca, tancerza. Ale to niczego nie dowodzi. To jest właśnie ten aksamitny płaszczyk, o jakim mówiłem. Stefci zaiskrzyły się oczy. – Znam go jeszcze jako obywatela kraju, jako właściciela wielkich obszarów ziemi, dobrego patriotę i...bardzo kulturalnego człowieka. Jest wybitnie inteligentny i zupełnie liberalnych pojęć – rzekła. Narnicki patrzał na rozognioną Stefcię spod oka. Wargi mu drżały z tajonego gniewu. Głos miał syczący, gdy odpowiedział: – Słowem, doskonały! Jednak widocznie sam sobie tego nie przyznaje, bo ma dziwnie bajroniczny grymas na ustach i satyrę w oczach, naturalnie wyłączając grupę w kostiumach. – Doskonałym nie jest, wady posiada jak każdy człowiek, ale nie jest zarozumiałym... – W to nie wierzę. Człowiek na takim stanowisku, bogaty jak nabab, pełen powodzenia w świecie, nie wiedziałby o tym? – Wie, lecz posiada przy tym rozum, wcale niepospolity. Jest pewny siebie, ale to co innego. – To samo, tylko inna nazwa. Główna rzecz wiedzieć, czym się jest i co można mieć na skinienie. Stefcia umilkła, rozumiejąc już, do czego Narnicki zmierzał. Nie okazała przykrości. Zaczęła mu opowiadać o polowaniach w Głębowiczach, wymieniając osoby na grupach, z krótką biografią każdej. Wreszcie wzięła swe pojedyncze fotografie na długich kartonach, jedną w kostiumie i drugą w codziennej sukni. – Jaką wolisz? – spytała. Fotografia w kostiumie była lekko kolorowana i nadzwyczaj efektowna – przede wszystkim niesłychanie podobna; druga również dobra, lecz skromniejsza, robiła wrażenie codziennej. Narnicki spoglądał to na jedną, to na drugą, porównywając je z sobą. W końcu rzekł: – Wolę tę: korale przypominają mi ciebie taką, jak przed rokiem, i dlatego jest mi drogą. Ta w stroju z czasów Dyrektoriatu jest śliczna, ale już nie nasza. Wyglądasz jak księżniczka, tchniesz atmosferą pałacową. Ja cię nie lubię w tej roli. Wolę, jak jesteś swojska – taka nasza i niepodzielna. Stefcia poruszyła się. – Nie lubisz arystokracji? – Jest mi obojętną, ale nie lubię ciebie wśród nich. – Mówisz tak, bo ich nie znasz. Zresztą czyż jestem zmienioną? Narnicki popatrzał na nią niemal groźnie. – Tak, jesteś – rzekł z przyciskiem. – Ja?! – Jesteś pod ich wpływem. Daj Boże, aby się to zmieniło. Stefcia zamyśliła się. Zrozumiał ją. Odgadł jej uczucia i ostrzegał. Przypomniały się jej Głębowicze, ich historia, wspaniałość magnacka, świetne towarzystwa. Istotnie wsiąkła w tamtą sferę, polubiła ich wszystkich. I oni mają wielkie wady, wśród nich są osobniki bez wartości, nawet częste. Ale są wyjątki, skoro można spotkać takiego Waldemara, taką księżnę Podhorecką jedną i drugą lub Macieja. A kto ich nie zna bliżej, sądzi ogólnie i często niesprawiedliwie. Tak myślała Stefcia.